


Words Of Wisdom: When A Writer Loves

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Future Fic, Heavy Petting, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Umi takes the notion of actions speaking louder than words and infuses them together to show Maki the extent of how deep her emotions ran for her...





	Words Of Wisdom: When A Writer Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have anything to do with the other Words Of Wisdom fic per se, I just get incredibly 'wordy' when writing these two...okay that sounds rather provocative but no none of that :3 well, at least not in that sense ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

If there was a sight in the world that could render Umi senseless, it was Maki playing the piano.

There was something about the way she would completely become immersed in the instrument, becoming a part of each note, every key and every press of her fingers floating effortlessly during the piece to create such stunning sounds.

It was the way the redhead's violet eyes would close during the more heart wrenching melodious moments, it was the way her body would smoothly follow the pace and it was the way emotion was etched onto her face regardless of what she was playing.

She could watch her play the piano for eternity, maybe that is what heaven truly was.

A place where the woman she loved poured her heart out into something that tied them both together. A string of creativity, of passion, of the unbridled need to express pent up emotions via composing and writing.

Umi smiled wistfully at the notion of such a place existing after death because she could experience that now, in all her living form, completely focused on Maki that was coming down from the rush of spontaneous compositions being expertly crafted by her talented fingers.

The cadence of the melody that Maki was working on came to a soothing and haunting end, each note still lingering in the air as another joined its trail, easing the listener down from the musical high that they would have be on after being in the vicinity of something that sounded so beautiful.

 

"Are you going to stand there watching me all day?".

"I could do, had I had the ability of manipulating time in my hand, it'd be days spent well".

"Smooth" Maki quipped as she heard the sounds of Umi's light footsteps travel towards her and stop behind her.

"Something new?".

Maki shook her head and scooted forward enough till Umi could sit on the bench, then she sat back on her lap, "Tinkering with an idea I guess".

"It sounded enchanting".

The Writer's arms tightened around her waist as she rested her head back on Umi's shoulder, the action making the redhead sigh with content.

"You think?", she asked with unusual hesitance.

"Well, nothing you compose is ever less than average, Maki" Umi said and placed a kiss behind her ear as one of her hands ran down Maki's that was outstretched onto the piano keys still.

The redhead scoffed and held her free arm around Umi's that was around her waist, "You're biased".

"Perhaps, that is the price I pay for being in love with you".

"Are you unwinding from a creative high?" Maki replied and moved her head to the side to see Umi's eyes.

She smiled and pecked the Composer's lips, "Am I not allowed to state my undying affection for you generally?".

"You are but.." Maki said as she placed her hand on Umi's cheek, "I have a feeling that there is a lot of creative energy just bubbling up inside you, which means your session was a success".

"Well, you are responsible for that so I deem it only fair that you deal with it".

The redhead grinned slightly, "Oh, how cruel of you" she said and pulled Umi's face against her till their lips met in a tender yet burning kiss.

They slowly pulled away and lingered their lips over each other briefly before Maki moved and rested her head back on Umi's chest, "I guess I've been a little stuck on ending this melody line" she said and played whilst Umi listened, "I can't end it suddenly yet I can't draw the notes out, these options do not seem to complete the rest of the track".

Umi hummed in understanding at Maki's predicament, "From what I can hear, there seems to be a dip between the start and end that could been obstructing the overall melody".

"You're right" Maki sighed, "I can't get past the slump, any suggestions?".

"Taking a break and stepping back may clear your mind" Umi pointed out as she kissed the redhead's cheek, "Your concentration is going to suffer if you do not. I myself find that moving around or pacing helps..or even..".

"Or even?".

Umi smiled and placed her lips beneath Maki's jaw, "Or even other activities that we can engage in which are sure to fuel your creative fire".

"Hey, how am I supposed to concentrate when you are..you.." Maki trailed off as Umi's lips rested near her ear, the slight deeper edge on Umi's voice weakening her further.

 

"I can't help it, you supply me with an infinite amount of inspiration so I cannot help but to want to share that with you too. You make me want to write poems on your skin with my lips" she murmured softly, her lips barely grazing the skin on Maki's neck so torturously.

"Umi..".

The Writer slid her hands beneath the redhead's shirt that was tucked in her skirt and trailed them on and then behind her waist, "I want to create a story on your back with my fingertips" she whispered and softly dragged her digits over the warm skin.

Maki gulped and pressed some random keys as the sensation of her lover's touch dug into her nerves and ignited them.

"What I want is to trace haikus on the curves of your hips" Umi continued as her fingertips skirted over said part of Maki's body which made her sit up straight and tilt her head back onto Umi's shoulder.

There was no way she was going to get anything done now, however, she'd have plenty of inspiration after with the way Umi was speaking to her; a way that went beyond touching her skin and more into her soul.

Umi slid her explorative hands back to the front and brushed them over Maki's stomach slowly till she reached her chest, feeling the erratic pulse heighten when she rested one of her hands over her heart, "I'd like to let my heart beat sing to you with its own lyrics".

Maki could feel that it wasn't just her heart racing, the Writer's chest pressed against her back close enough to feel the slow but quickened pace of Umi's beating along with hers which conveyed what she saying.

Umi moved her hands back down and out from Maki's shirt and started to undo the buttons whilst kissing the redhead's neck as Maki wound her arm behind her head, "I want to compose prose all over you with my closed eye lids" Umi whispered as she pulled the shirt down, exposing the fair skin of Maki's shoulder and brushing her lashes over it.

A shiver ruptured from inside of Maki as her words stopped in her throat, the articulated teasing that Umi was enacting working wonders.

"I want to paint metaphors down your spine as each word sinks" Umi said whilst brushing Maki's now longer hair to the side and running her index finger down the spine, the feeling of Maki's shuddering skin caressing the tips.

Maki could only dig her hands into Umi's hair as the other increased its grip on the piano, "Reinventing foreplay are we?".

The low chuckle seeped into Maki's ear again in the form of an answer, "I want to brush a soliloquy into your ear with my breathless voice in wisps".

A bite of her lip silenced the moan that wanted to escape from Maki's throat at the soft vibrations of Umi's voice kissing her skin.

Umi placed a hand on Maki's cheek to get her to face her, "I want to sooth monologues into your mouth via a soft kiss" she said and brought her lips to the redhead's.

Maki happily reciprocated and opened her mouth to allow Umi to delve in further as the warm tongue covered her own and trailed over it before pulling back out and ending it with a sweet close lipped kiss.

Slightly breathless, Umi rested her head forward on Maki's shoulder as she continued, "I want to linger sensual sonnets around your delicate wrists" and stroked her fingers down Maki's arm whilst turning them around to rub her thumb over the wrist.

The Composer watched on through heavy eyes, the soothing strokes of circles lulling her into a heated slumber if there ever was such a state of mind to exist. But with Umi, the impossible always existed.  
   
"I want to send a paroxysm of pleasure into you with simple similes" Umi spoke as she gently dragged her nails back up Maki's arms and kissed her shoulder at the same time.

"Umi, I.." Maki breathed out and leaned back again into Umi, craving more contact with her lover as sparks danced over her body with each touch of Umi on her.

With both of her hands running back up onto the redhead's stomach and wrapping them snugly around her waist, Umi said, "I want to quote your body with beautiful praises & lists".

"Believe me, you've done that" Maki replied and followed suit of covering Umi's arms with both of hers.

"Is that so? Well, I also want to print a play on your neck with my tongue & turn it into forbidden scripts" she added and ever so lightly licked her way from the redhead's shoulder to the base of her neck.

The agonizing teasing was rocking Maki's mind and she whimpered when Umi executed that move, the warm tongue turning her nerves into pleasurable but painful components.

"Maki, I can't help but to want to cover you in literature and words like the darkest of eclipses" Umi spoke into the crook of Maki's now slick skin near the column of her throat.

She felt the Composer visibly shudder again and groan out as her arms tightened around hers, Maki's nails digging into the top of her arms.

"I want to mark your neck with passionate dialogues in small nips" Umi spoke between grabbing the redhead's skin between her teeth and gently biting down enough so that she could suck on the skin and pull it.

A sharp breath punctuated the air, the feeling of Umi's teeth sinking into her neck filling Maki's body with an otherworldly warmth that propelled her desires further between her thighs.

Umi could feel the rising anticipation in her lover's body, the heat melding with her own, the need to release building rapidly; all constructed by the power of her words alone that she meant from the deepest crevices of her heart, "I want to show you the power of words, isn't it exquisite".

 

"I, I would also say it is excruciating, in the best way possible that is" Maki panted out as Umi's hand slid over the skin of her thighs that were not hidden away by her skirt, "Umi, please..".

"Think it'll help sway the creator's block away?", Umi smiled into the redhead's neck whilst moving her other hand down to the top of the skirt to undo the buttons.

"It is an excellent start" the redhead grinned and captured the Writer's lips as Umi continued to strip away each hurdle from both her mind and body, "But you already know how to get the flow of my mind moving don't you?".

"Apparently that isn't all" Umi added with a slight chuckle that was masked by Maki's moan when her hand ventured lower and in her.

Maki couldn't even retort to that and let herself be covered in the love and adoration that only Umi could provide. It was a way where her girlfriend's actions and innate forte with crafting mountains from words that helped her own musical talents excel; both women a perfect harmony at that.

When used with nothing but pure passion and no inhibitions, every word, syllable and sentence has the ability to reach into ones souls and unpick the lock that keeps the creative beast that resides within them to let it free.

After all, something as raw and as beautiful as the process of creating masterpiece's from words and music alone should never be imprisoned; art is the freedom of expression.

 


End file.
